The Thirteenth Day of Christmas
by MWolfL
Summary: It's wedding time for Princess Silverbell and Squire - now Prince - Hollyberry. But, on the way back from picking up a present, Prince Hollyberry disappears! Will Silverbell find him in time? HollyberryXSilverbell
1. Hollyberry Admits the Truth

A.N. I found this holiday special, a version of the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas', listed on Wikipedia and was fortunate to find it on YouTube. I loved it right away, especially Hollyberry due to his sense of humor. It inspired me to write a sequel, but here's the joke: I did not preplan to post this during December! Seriously, I set up the order of stories to post months ago and never thought that I would get to writing this story during December let alone post it. Go figure. XD

The story of Hollyberry's gifts to Princess Silverbell had spread all over the land, as well as the song that accompanied the gifts. Well okay the gifts were from Sir Carolboomer, or so he said, but Hollyberry did all the work so of course he earned all the credit. As well as Silverbell's hand-in-marriage.

Hollyberry, now a prince instead of a mere squire, still couldn't figure out his luck. Twelve days ago he was just a squire to the pompous egotistical Carolboomer, then he was Carolboomer's errand and delivery boy (and that was his nice way of putting it), and now he was Silverbell's fiance and true love. He did love her, despite the way she treated him when he brought most of the gifts, but deep down felt bad. When he heard about King Firwreath's crossword puzzle he realized that it was the answer list to the puzzle he stole, not Silverbell's Christmas list. So all those gifts he brought her were mistakes, even though every thing worked out. He did know her temper, and so was at first scared to tell her the truth, but his love for her as well as his guilt won.

Silverbell was on the balcony, admiring the Christmas tree outside. Hollyberry, now dressed up as a prince instead of a squire, quietly drew nearer and stopped. He was still a little nervous, but eventually regained his courage and joined her.

"A beautiful sight." Silverbell smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." Hollyberry smiled weakly; his smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you caught the melancholy from me." Silverbell joked, chuckling.

Hollyberry chuckled too, but a weak one.

"No, but I do have a confession to make." He said.

"What is it?"

"The truth is, those 'presents' I brought you...well, Sir Carolboomer and I actually thought you wanted them. But they turned out to be the answers to your father's crossword by mistake." Hollyberry hung his head.

"What are you-?" Silverbell then remembered that she had lost the answers to the crossword puzzle when she was bringing them to her father...or so she thought. "Wait a minute, you stole the answer list thinking it was my Christmas list?" She said, shocked.

"Yes." Hollyberry never felt so ashamed in his life. "It was Carolboomer's idea but I should have never agreed to do it...it was dishonest."

"It certainly was." Silverbell frowned; then she softened. "However telling me the truth did take great courage, and I am proud of you for that."

"Well, the other truth is that I really do love you." Hollyberry admitted, now smiling genuinely. "Despite the way you treated me when I brought you those so-called presents I fell in love with you. I couldn't help it."

Silverbell kissed him on the cheek. Steam came out of his ears again.

"Maybe I was a little hard on you when you brought those presents." Silverbell smiled. "After all they eventually made me laugh."

"Yeah, well, you didn't know they would. And even though I didn't know about your feather allergy at first your dislike to the bird presents were understandable." Hollyberry smiled, lovestruck but apologetic. "I should have taken a tip there and switched to fake birds."

"Well, it's okay." Silverbell shrugged. "Those geese eggs do make good omelets, and Clara has become a good friend of ours."

Clara was the partridge, who indeed had become a good friend of Silverbell's and Hollyberry's. Her pear tree was replanted in the castle orchard and Silverbell and Hollyberry would often walk through the orchard and converse with her.

"I'm glad you've forgiven me...it would have broken my heart if you hadn't." Hollyberry admitted.

"Well, you are my true love, even if those presents did come from a mistaken assumption." Silverbell replied. "So, how is it being a prince now?"

"It's great, at least the 'no more running errands' part." Hollyberry chuckled. "Of course I have to get used to being called a prince or 'your highness'."

"Oh you will, you'll at least be hearing the 'your highness' one for the rest of your life." Silverbell chuckled back. "The prince one won't last too much longer."

"Oh...right." Hollyberry became wide-eyed; he'd forgotten that marrying Silverbell would make him the next king. "I hope I'll make a good king."

"Of course you will, you are a hard worker and honest." Silverbell smiled. "And if you ever need help remember: I'll be right there by your side."

"Thanks." Hollyberry relaxed. "So, only a few more days until 'the thirteenth day of Christmas'."

They decided to call their wedding day 'the thirteenth day of Christmas' since it was the original twelve days that played a part in their ending up together. Of course the wedding was going to take place in January, days after Christmas, but they didn't mind the 'break between Christmas days' conflicting with the name.

"Yeah, go figure with the irony huh?" Silverbell chuckled. "Thirteen is supposed to be an unlucky number but for us it will be lucky."

"My kind of irony." Hollyberry chuckled in agreement.


	2. A Trip Becomes Dangerous

The preparations continued as Hollyberry and Silverbell continued to enjoy each other's company. Soon the day before 'the thirteenth day of Christmas' came.

"Wow, our wedding is tomorrow." Hollyberry said as he watched the final preparations of the ballroom.

Even though it was now January the wedding had a Christmas theme, mainly featuring the colors red, green, and white. There was even a wedding tree near the tables where the food was going to be placed. The wedding tree was pine, like Christmas trees usually were, but had turtledoves (this time fake) and rings (smaller than the ones Hollyberry originally brought) decorating it's branches.

"Yes...are you nervous?" Silverbell asked, placing an arm around his shouler.

"Surprisingly, no." Hollyberry smiled. "Truthfully, I can't wait."

"Me neither." Silverbell smiled.

"Oh!" Hollyberry noticed the time on a nearby clock. "Geez, I have to go, I need to pick up something at the village."

"What is it?" Silverbell asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Hollyberry winked playfully. "I'll see you in a couple hours or so!" He ran off.

"All right, hurry back!" Silverbell waved after him.

"Like the wings of allergy-free turtledoves!" Hollyberry called back.

This made Silverbell laugh.

Hollyberry rushed outside where there was a carriage waiting for him.

"Where to your highness?" The driver asked.

"Joys-R-Us, in the Advent Village." Hollyberry smiled.

"Yes sir."

They sped off for the village.

When they arrived Hollyberry was let off right in front of Joys-R-Us. He went inside...

"Ah Prince Hollyberry! Just in time your present for Princess Silverbell is all ready." The toymaker smiled, handing Hollyberry a beautifully wrapped package.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." Hollyberry smiled, handing the toymaker quite a few coins. "Keep the change."

"Thank you your highness, and it was my pleasure." The toymaker smiled. "After all hearing about those past gifts you gave the princess I think that this new gift of yours is a wonderful idea."

"Well, it certainly will be less crowding for Silverbell than her past presents were." Hollyberry chuckled. "Thanks again!" He left the store.

"Of course sire!" The toymaker waved after him.

"Back to the palace sire?" The driver asked.

"Oh, go ahead without me, I'll walk." Hollyberry smiled. "I want to see the decorations on my way back. Besides, the road was a little bumpy and my package is fragile."

"Very well then, we'll see you in an hour or so." The driver smiled before cracking the whip.

Hollyberry watched as the carriage sped off, and then started walking back to the palace. He greeted everyone who passed him until he reached the edge of the village. That was when he realized that he spent so much time greeting everyone that it was now getting late. So, he decided to go in a straight line to the palace instead of directly following the road. This eventually led him straight into the woods.

A little more than half-an-hour passed. Hollyberry started to get a nervous feeling, a feeling that he wasn't alone.

"Hello?" He called out.

No answer. He shrugged, it was probably just an animal that was heading back to its den. But then, a few minutes later, there was the crack of a branch being stepped on. Hollyberry froze, terrified, no animal would even accidentally step on a branch. They were too careful for that, after all they didn't want a hunter to find them or their prey to escape, depending on the animal.

Hollyberry paled, now why did he think of the 'prey to escape' part? Obviously not the best thing to think when there's someone somewhere following you for who knows what reason.

He decided that it would be best to defend himself, and he didn't want to do that while carrying Silverbell's present so he hid it in a nearby bush. He then found a thick branch nearby and picked it up.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Hollyberry ordered, sounding braver than he felt.

At that, a huge shape of a two-legged creature appeared. Hollyberry didn't have time to see what the figure really looked like, all he caught was armor, a helmet, and a long muzzle. Then the figure drew out its sword and sliced the thick branch Hollyberry was holding in half! Hollyberry dropped the end he was holding in shock and let out a cry as the sword was lunged towards him...!


	3. Rescue, Is It Too Late?

Meanwhile, Silverbell was waiting for Hollyberry's arrival from her balcony. It had been hours, and since Hollyberry wasn't the type to break a promise she was growing very worried. Of course his delayed arrival was because of his decision to walk back to the palace, or so the carriage driver said, but it shouldn't have taken him this long to arrive. After all the wedding was supposed to be in another hour and she knew how much he had been looking forward to it. Almost as much as her, if not as much, in fact.

"Four hours and nothing..." She said to herself; she then made a decision: "Guards, form a search party we have to find Hollyberry!" She said to the two guards below.

The guards collected other guards, and worked out which areas to search. One group was going to search the roads while the other, bigger, group was going to search the woods. Silverbell then got an idea that might shorten the search length. She headed to the orchard...

Clara was getting spruced up. Obviously she didn't know about Hollyberry's trip let alone his delayed arrival.

"Clara!" Silverbell ran up to her.

"Well hi there princess!" Clara smiled; she then noticed Silverbell's nervous look. "Wedding jitters?"

"No, more like 'the groom hasn't arrived yet' jitters." Silverbell corrected.

"What?" Clara was surprised.

Silverbell quickly explained.

"I need you to fly ahead, see if you can spot him from the air." Silverbell added. "Please."

"Don't have to ask twice love, Hollyberry's as much my friend as he is yours." Clara said determinedly.

Clara flew off, Silverbell trying to catch up but failing. She did manage to arrive before the guards started to leave though. Which was good, she had decided to stay in the front/middle of both search parties, watching Clara's flight pattern the entire way.

Both search parties searched for a few minutes, when Silverbell noticed Clara suddenly veering towards the woods. She grew even more worried upon seeing how fast Clara was flying.

"Guards! This way!" She called out, running towards where Clara had veered.

That's when she saw a horrible sight.

"No!" She gasped.

Hollyberry was laying on his stomach in a small pool of blood! He was unconscious, not moving at all, and had one arm around a medium-sized package. Clara was trying to wake Hollyberry up.

"He's still alive love, but barely." Clara said, tears in her eyes.

"Who could do such a terrible thing?" Silverbell formed her own tears as she knelt near Hollyberry.

"Beats me." Clara sighed.

The guards arrived and were shocked upon seeing Hollyberry mortally wounded. There was no need for orders, the guards instantly and gently picked up Hollyberry and started to carry him back to the palace. Well not all the guards, a few noticed a thin trail of blood that led to where Hollyberry had lain and decided to follow it to where he had been apparently been stabbed. They hoped to find some sort of clue that would lead them to the culprit.

At the palace, the royal doctor Medico stitched Hollyberry up, but that was all he could do.

"I'm afraid there's nothing more any of us can do at the moment." Medico shook his head sadly. "What he needs now is to rest. Tomorrow you can try feeding him some soup, to keep his strength up. But I'm afraid he might not make it through the night."

"Don't say that!" Silverbell snapped, startling Medico. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She started sobbing. "He can't...he's my..." She suddenly calmed down. "No, he'll be fine, to me it's still Christmas and Christmas always brings miracles."

"And Hollyberry will need one tonight." Medico hung his head.

Silverbell had Hollyberry brought into her room so that he could lay down on their new bed. It had arrived just yesterday, though Hollyberry didn't know about it yet. It was supposed to be a surprise.

After Hollyberry was gently tucked in Silverbell pulled a chair to the bed so that she could remain near him. She held his hand and watched him sleep until she fell asleep as well.

The next morning, to her relief, she woke up to find Hollyberry still breathing. But that was it. No movements.


	4. No, It Wasn't Too Late

Silverbell never left his side, she just stayed there slowly feeding him soups and broths. The entire day passed and nothing new. Hollyberry didn't look like he was going to wake up but thankfully didn't look any closer to death.

The following day started to pass by like the first.

"I'm worried." King Firwreath said to Silverbell's page Elfnoel.

"About Silverbell or about Hollyberry?" Elfnoel asked.

"Both, actually." Firwreath sighed. "Hollyberry is already like a son to me and if he dies...I fear Silverbell will become worse than melancholy."

"You mean depressed?"

"Yes, with no cure."

"Truth is, I'm worried about both too your highness." Elfnoel said concernedly. "Especially Silverbell, she's like a sister to me."

Meanwhile, Silverbell was thinking of past times with Hollyberry. That's when she realized: they had only kissed each other on the cheek, never for real.

"_Why did we never...?_" Silverbell thought. "_Maybe...maybe we were worried that I was wrong about him being my true love? Well, I am...or I was._"

Yup, Silverbell realized that she loved Hollyberry so much that it pained her just to see him lie in a coma. She didn't want to imagine how much it would hurt if he...she couldn't even finish that thought.

So, she decided to kiss him for real, on the lips. Nothing happened at first, then she felt intense love both for and from Hollyberry. Wait...**from**? She opened her eyes: Hollyberry's breathing was becoming stronger, as well as his heartbeat! He was returning her kiss! Then, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha...huh..." Hollyberry groaned. "Silverbell..." He murmured. "Either I'm back at the palace or heaven has an angel that looks like her. Not surprising, must be her twin sister..."

"No, you're home." Silverbell smiled, tears of joy forming. "You're at the palace and you're alive." She hugged him. "I was so scared, I almost thought you weren't going to make it."

"I don't know what I thought, I was unconscious." Hollyberry smiled. "How much time has passed since I was in the woods?"

"Around a day and a half." Silverbell continued smiling.

Hollyberry's face fell. He felt awful.

"Oh no...our wedding." He groaned.

"It's okay, we can have the wedding anytime, I'm just glad you're alive." Silverbell smiled.

Hollyberry let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Silverbell asked.

"All I remember is a huge figure wearing armor attacking me." Hollyberry frowned, trying to remember. "I was taking a shortcut through the woods when he drove his sword into my chest. He then disappeared, and I tried making it back to the palace with my present..." He paused. "Where is it?"

"What? This package?" Silverbell gestured to the package she had seen with him; it was now on top of her dresser.

"Thank goodness..." Hollyberry smiled again.

"What is so important about that package?" Silverbell asked, confused.

"You'll see after our wedding, it's a surprise." Hollyberry said.

"Hollyberry, please, you nearly died because you were so protective of that package." Silverbell said sternly. "The least you owe me is an explanation as to why it's so important."

Hollyberry felt bad again.

"Okay, but I can't exactly explain...you'll have to open it." He gave in.

Silverbell got up for the first time in almost two days - she had to stretch once she did - and then went to get the package. She brought it back and started to open it. Then when she reached the contents, she remained confused. It was just a Christmas tree carved out of metal.

"Here." Hollyberry wound a key that was facing him.

Suddenly, figures popped out of the tree as a familiar tune began to play. A partridge figure was on top of the tree, then there was a turtledove, a French hen, and a calling bird below that. Two golden rings stuck out from the sides below that. After that were presents six through nine. Presents ten through twelve were at the bottom, and the ladies dancing were actually dancing and the lords-a-leaping were actually leaping.

Silverbell was speechless, overcome by this unique and touching present.

"I wanted to give you something that would always remind us of how we fell in love...without the addition of feathers." Hollyberry explained. "The two rings are supposed to represent our wedding rings."

Silverbell gently placed the tree at her side table and hugged Hollyberry.

"This is the best of all the presents you have given me so far." Silverbell said, emotional. "The lords-a-leaping are a very close second." She added chuckling.

Hollyberry chuckled too, and wanted to hug her back but still felt pretty weak. He didn't want to worry her, but the pain of being stabbed was still there. And I don't mean emotional or ghost pain. His wound was still healing.

Because of this the wedding was postponed for another week while he continued to lay in bed resting. Silverbell didn't know it was the wound still acting up, she just thought he was getting his strength back. Which was partially true, but not entirely true.


	5. The Belated Thirteenth Day of Christmas

Secretly, Hollyberry was still a bit weak from his wound even as he was getting into his wedding outfit. It was a velvet green, with puffed sleeves and a chartreuse collar and belt. His pants were maroon and made of silk. His shoes were silk too, and a dark green. He wore no hat, for he was going to gain a crown through the marriage.

Clara suddenly arrived.

"How are you feeling love?" She asked.

"Wonderful, I can't believe I'm finally marrying my true love." He smiled fondly.

"That's not what I meant."

Hollyberry's face fell. Clara was always good at reading emotions.

"Okay, so I'm still a little weak from the attack." He sighed. "But I'm not going to die or anything, I can't just do a lot of physical activity at the moment."

"You should still be resting." Clara shook her head.

"No, the truth is I can't wait any longer for the wedding." Hollyberry tilted his head a little. "Besides, I still feel bad for worrying Silverbell and getting the wedding postponed as long as it did. I should never have walked back..."

"It wasn't your fault, no one ever dreamed of someone attacking you without reason." Clara said sympathetically.

"Even so, the so-called presents and now this..." Hollyberry sighed. "No more, if I'm going to be a prince and future king then I have to stop making mistakes like that. I'll be fine, trust me."

"I know you will, I just don't want you to get hurt again you're my friend." Clara said.

"And you're my friend too...come on why else would Silverbell and I make you the maid of honor?" Hollyberry smirked.

"A title I am still honored by." Clara smirked back. "Well, got to take my place at the alter. It's almost your turn to go there."

"I know. I'm ready." Hollyberry smiled.

Hollyberry walked to the altar and waited for Silverbell to arrive. It didn't take long, and when she arrived she took Hollyberry's breath away. She wasn't dressed in the white that we were used to, instead she was decked in Christmas red. On her head was a red veil, topped with a poinsettia. Her bouquet was white roses and red poinsettias. When she reached the altar...

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Prince Hollyberry and Princess Silverbell." The priest began. "Do you, Hollyberry, take Princess Silverbell to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Hollyberry smiled, placing a ring on SIlverbell's finger.

"And do you, Silverbell, take Prince Hollyberry to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Silverbell smiled, placing a ring on Hollyberry's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. May your life together be as joyful as the Christmas season itself."

Hollyberry and Silverbell kissed. Everyone applauded, except for one lone guest...

During the reception Hollyberry and Silverbell chatted happily with their guests. Then Hollyberry noticed one guest...

"What's Carolboomer doing here?" He whispered toe Silverbell, pointing Carolboomer out to her. "I thought he resented me because you picked me over him."

"Beats me, he doesn't look happy to be here." Silverbell whispered back.

Hollyberry and Silverbell watched Carolboomer for a while. Carolboomer rarely chatted with any of the other guests, whenever someone tried to talk to him he quickly dismissed them. He at one point glanced over towards Hollyberry and Silverbell, but when he saw them looking at him he turned away. He took out his sword and polished it as if he was bored. Hollyberry's blood run cold; Carolboomer was also wearing armor...

"Oh no." Hollyberry said almost to himself, horrified.

"What is it?" SIlverbell whispered, concerned.

"I think it was Carolboomer who tried to kill me!" Hollyberry whispered back.

"What?" Silverbell gasped quietly.

"The armor, the long muzzle...I just remembered my attacker had a long muzzle." Hollyberry explained. "Plus, the sword looks the same."

"He must be here to try to kill you again." Silverbell realized, still whispering.

"In broad daylight?" Hollyberry whispered. "I knew he wasn't smart but this is too dumb even for him."

"He must have something planned out..." Silverbell thought it over. "I think I know how to get him to confess." She smirked.

"Good, cause I'm not gonna try while he's holding his sword." Hollyberry frowned. "I don't fight unarmed."

"You have a sword now." Silverbell pointed out.

Hollyberry looked to his left side, and sure enough saw a sword sheathed there. He gained it and the crown from King Firwreath just as the reception started.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Hollyberry chuckled sheepishly.

Silverbell approached Carolboomer.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was wondering if you really were going to go through with this wedding." Carolboomer replied politely. "To my surprised and disgust you did."

"Disgust?" Silverbell frowned. "Hollyberry is a better man than you'll ever be."

"Oh please, he never even reached knighthood." Carolboomer rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and if you had anything to say about it he never would've too." Silverbell scoffed. "You wouldn't want to lose your slave would you, you lazy good-for-nothing?"

"Slave? I did pay him." Carolboomer frowned.

"Yeah but you didn't pay him for bringing me those presents."

"I would've during the twelfth day but you beat me to it."

"Well live with it, I love Hollyberry, and it's not just for making me laugh." Silverbell frowned defensively, becoming a little louder. "He's clever and kind too, and a good worker. Also, he was attacked weeks ago and if he had died I would've gotten a broken heart."

The guests started to overhear Silverbell and turned towards her and Carolboomer.

"'Attacked'?" Carolboomer repeated. "How?"

"Someone stabbed him with a sword." Silverbell explained. "In fact he just mentioned that the sword that hurt him looked an awful lot like yours."

"Impossible, I don't even like walking through the woods!" Carolboomer snapped defensively.

The music screeched to a halt, and all the other guests gasped.

"Who said anything about the attack taking place in the woods?" Silverbell smirked.


	6. A Clash With the Culprit

Carolboomer slapped both hands to his mouth.

"So it was you who tried to kill me!" Hollyberry glared.

"Okay so it was!" Carolboomer recovered and glared back. "If I can't have Princess Silverbell than nobody can!"

At that, he charged towards Hollyberry with his sword drawn! Hollyberry unsheathed his sword just in time.

"Didn't know that princes automatically gain swords did ya?" Hollyberry smirked, pushing against Carolboomer's sword with his own.

"Don't make me laugh, you haven't received any training at all." Carolboomer scoffed.

"Well my determination to live and prevent Silverbell's heart from breaking is more than enough." Hollyberry retorted.

They started to fight, Hollyberry proving right. Despite never learning how to sword-fight he put up a really good defense. Unfortunately, Carolboomer was right too. Because Hollyberry never received training he didn't know how to attack...or gain a proper hold on a sword. Carolboomer had knocked Hollyberry's sword out of his hands!

Hollyberry froze, but Silverbell knocked him out of the way just in time. They both got up, and Silverbell stood protectively in front of Hollyberry.

"If you want to kill him you'll have to kill me first!" Silverbell glared.

There was a tense pause as Carolboomer glared at Silverbell and Hollyberry, fist tightly clutched around the handle of his sword. Then he relaxed and sheathed it.

"No matter what, I'll never be able to hurt you." Carolboomer sighed, though still angry. "I love you too much."

"More like you love my looks and social status." Silverbell scoffed. "Get out."

"Will do."

Carolboomer left. Most of the guards wanted to arrest him but Hollyberry stopped them.

"Silverbell was right to let him go." He said. "If Carolboomer still can't harm a lady it means he has a little chivalry left. Let's see if that will help him to reform."

The guards relaxed and went back to their posts. The reception picked up again, most of the guests expressing their disgust over Carolboomer's misdeeds. But then, Hollyberry fell to the floor, clutching his abdomen in pain. The guests stopped chatting and stared at him worriedly.

"Hollyberry!" Silverbell gasped, kneeling to him. "Are you okay?"

"Who me? Yeah I..." He stopped; he just couldn't lie to her. "Well, I will be, I just need to rest."

"Don't...you're still wounded aren't you." Tears formed in Silverbell's eyes. "You've still been wounded all this time."

Hollyberry hung his head.

"Yes, I just felt so guilty over worrying you and the longer we waited for the wedding the more guilty I felt." He admitted.

"You fool." Silverbell hugged him affectionately. "Your welfare means more to me than anything else. It didn't matter when we got married as long as you were entirely well."

"I'm sorry...no matter what I do I seem to act like an idiot." Hollyberry started to sob. "I don't deserve you."

"Now stop that." Silverbell scolded gently. "We all make mistakes, and at least your recent mistakes were based on a generous or selfless thought. Now come on, reception's over. Let's get you to bed."

The guests understandingly started to leave, wishing Hollyberry a full recovery as they did.


	7. Night and Future

Silverbell helped Hollyberry into their bedroom. Now Hollyberry really saw the new bed for the first time - beforehand he was either too weak or too excited to notice it - and blushed.

"Are you okay?" Silverbell asked.

"Yeah, it's just...this is the first time I've shared a bed with someone else." Hollyberry chuckled awkwardly.

Silverbell just smiled affectionately.

Hollyberry was feeling a little better, and so was able to change into his PJs on his own. He kept his back turned towards Silverbell as she changed into her nightgown, causing her to shake her head amused. Even so, she was appreciative of Hollyberry's respect for her privacy. They both went into bed and fell asleep smiling, arms around each other.

This went on for many nights, but gradually Hollyberry gained the courage to not keep his back turned towards Silverbell whenever they got ready for bed. It took him even longer to stop blushing about it. This caused Silverbell to tease him about the whole thing in a friendly manner.

Oh, and of course Hollyberry recovered fully. It did take a while but eventually the pain disappeared.

A couple years later, Hollyberry and Silverbell had a son. Since it was Christmas when they ended up together, they decided to name him Doveheart. It was traditional in Firwreath and Silverbell's family to name their children Christmas-themed names, since an ancestor of theirs was a huge fan of the holiday. For other families Christmas-themed names were mostly used for last names, which was also true for Hollyberry, his first name being Arthur. However, he didn't mind going with the royal family's tradition of naming children instead...especially since he was now part of the royal family.

Doveheart later lived up to his name, becoming a generous and merry ruler. Those who knew him said that he was the kindest ruler they had ever had. Which was true, he could not say a bad word about anyone and he had enough room in his heart for love for not only his family but his subjects and all other living creatures as well. It was as if he had been born with a Christmas star inside him instead of a normal heart.


End file.
